Forget Me Not
by lulzgurl
Summary: I'm fallen for your eyes, but they don't know me yet. (Bechloe/Sendrick)


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR PITCH PERFECT.

Note: EXCUSE ANY MISTAKES

ENJOY

Chapter one

It was a drunken night, a celebration for winning the A Capella finals beating the Treblemakers. Hard work finally paid off and the Barden Bellas were as happy as ever. At the dorm, basically everyone was invited and it was 2 AM, but no one really gave a shit. Entering the building, Beca immediately got a whiff of alcohol as she saw red cups and silhouettes of grinding bodies. Loud pop music blasted loudly and Beca could certainly not hear a thing. _How the hell are they not getting caught?_ She wondered while trying to find any of the Bellas. Random people greeted her as she made her way upstairs. Suddenly, Beca heard footsteps from behind her as she went up the long set of stairs. A pair of cold hands made their way to Beca's waist, startling her, making her turn around. She rolled her eyes before taking in the sight of the redhead in front of her.

Chloe shone a bright smile at her and followed Beca as they both went upstairs to one of the dorm rooms. When they arrived at the room, Chloe closed the door and sat down on the bed. Beca couldn't help but notice a creepy smile plastered on her friend's face as she slowly approached her.

"What are you up to?" Beca carefully asked, slowly taking a seat on the bed next to Chloe. Chloe's smile grew as she pulled out something from her purse. "Oh god, what is that smell?" Beca asked while covering her nose. After looking around to make sure no one was in sight, Chloe placed a clear sack of weed on the bed, making Beca's eyes grow wide.

"What the hell is wrong with you? And no, I'm not smoking that with you." Beca whispered in a freaked out tone. "How did you get that, anyway?"

"Oh come on, why don't you loosen up a bit.." Chloe started, leaning in closer to Beca, winking at her.

Beca scooted away and raised an eyebrow at Chloe.

"You're drunk Chloe," Beca sighed knowing that she would have to take care of her best friend again.

"No I am not. I only had four shots." Chloe announced, trying to act sober.

"Whatever. Well I'm not letting you do anything so just lie down and try to get some sleep." Beca said, tucking Chloe into the sheets.

Chloe groaned and rolled her eyes at Beca, kicking the sheets and wanting to get up from the bed. "You're such a party pooper, gosh."

"You'll thank me later," Beca proudly said, grabbing Chloe's flask and throwing out the content, causing Chloe to flip out.

"What the fuck? Fuck you, Beca." Chloe slightly yelled, crossing her arms and turning the other direction of the bed facing away from Beca, who was at the bathroom. Right now, she wasn't really in a good mood and Beca was making it worse.

Beca was used to this. She was used to always babysitting Chloe whenever she drank too much, because she was drunk too often during parties and other social gatherings. The DJ walked over to Chloe and lay down next to her, facing her. Chloe opened her eyes and turn the other direction, still mad at Beca for taking her alcohol.

"Are you mad at me?" Beca said, trying to hold back a laugh. Drunk Chloe was childish. She either gets bubbly or mad when she's drunk, there was no in between. Most of the time though, Chloe was bubbly, even more bubbly than her sober self.

Chloe didn't respond, so Beca took it as a hint that she was mad at her. She was only looking out for her though, because last time Chloe was drunk and Beca wasn't there, a guy almost tricked Chloe into sleeping with her, although she sleeps with a lot of guys very often.

Beca scooted closer, closing the space between their bodies and slowly slid her arm around Chloe's waist and resting her head on her shoulder, but Chloe tried to scoot further.

"Oh come on, I know you want to cuddle," Beca teased her best friend, not taking her arm off Chloe's waist knowing that cuddles made Chloe feel better.

Ever since Beca met Chloe, Beca had changed. Honestly, Beca had this saying: If we're not dating, then don't fucking touch me. But Chloe Beale came into her life and changed that, in fact, Chloe was a very touchy person.

Beca noticed how tense Chloe was so she reached for Chloe's hand and took it in hers, instantly relaxing Chloe's body, making her breath steady again.

"What's wrong?" Beca immediately asked, noticing something was off about the redhead other than the fact that she was mad at her for taking away her alcohol.

Chloe's breath hitched and tears uncontrollably fell from her eyes, dripping on her pillow. She could barely breathe as she recalled events from the other day. She tried so hard to forget about it, but it she was pretty sure it was impossible. Her lips trembled and her body started shaking as she cried even harder.

Beca on the other hand has never seen her this vulnerable before. Sure there were moments when Chloe felt weak but Chloe felt naked by being like this. She felt exposed and she just really hated when people saw her cry. It made her feel uncomfortable even though she was a pretty confident person, it was her soft spot basically.

This was when Beca knew how to hold her even tighter. Chloe had to admit that the warmth of their bodies together made her feel a little better. It was just a warmth that no one else gave her and she didn't know how Beca did it, and maybe that's why they're really good friends; they just kind of clicked.

"Shhhh," Beca softly whispered into Chloe's ear. Right now, it didn't matter what made Chloe feel this way, she just wanted someone to hold her tight, like they're afraid to let go. At this point, Chloe didn't even care anymore, she just cried as loud as she could. It felt good to her, to release the pain because she's been holding it in too long.

When most of the sobs finally went away, Chloe turned around to finally face Beca, but what she didn't expect were the dark blue eyes who stared straight into her bright baby blue ones. Blood rushed to her cheeks when she realized she must've looked like shit in front of Beca. Beca, not taking her eyes away from Chloe's, raises her hand up and places it on Chloe's cheek, wiping any remaining tears.

"I broke up with him, and I kind of wish I didn't." Chloe barely managed to say before fresh tears started to quickly fall from her eyes. She sniffled and tried to look around for tissues, so Beca reached over at the side table and gave her a tissue to wipe her tears.

"Wow, uh.." Beca started, but didn't really know what to say.

"I just… I just need someone to hold me right now, okay." Chloe said, continuing to wipe her tears off of her face. Chloe was pretty sure she looked like a mess right now, but Beca thinks otherwise. Even though her eyes were puffy and her nose was red and her hair was tangled, Beca still thought Chloe looked beautiful as always.

The brunette scooted in closer and closed the space between her and the redhead, her arms making her way down Chloe's waist while her hands met hers.

They were facing each other, but Chloe tried to avoid Beca's gaze. Unexpectedly, Chloe swiftly got up from the bed and rushed to the door, confusing Beca.

"I think I'm gonna go," Chloe absentmindedly muttered, hurrying up to put her shoes on.

"Going where? I don't think that's a good idea." Beca softly spoke.

"I'm just going to take a walk don't worry," Chloe said, opening the door, but she felt a hand pulling her wrist to stop her. She looked around and saw Beca looking deeply into her eyes.

"Do you want me to come with?" Beca asked, hopefully. She honestly didn't want Chloe to go alone because she didn't want anything to happen to her, like last time.

Hesitantly, the redhead shook her head and ran out the door before Beca could even reply.

The redhead rushed down the stairs trying to avoid any people that she may know. She just needed air right now and she wanted to be alone. As she made her way to her car, she dug in her purse for keys, struggling a bit. Luckily, she made it all the way to her car without anyone finding her since the place was pretty crowded anyway. She started her engine and thought about the night and everything that happened then. Chloe started the car and drove. She honestly didn't know where she was going, but she just wanted to go somewhere far away to organize her thoughts.

Danny and Chloe have been dating for three years, but something went wrong and she couldn't process it. These past few weeks Chloe's just been trying to find ways to make the pain go away, even if it was temporarily, so she decided that being high was the easiest way to help forget the feelings and just relax.

Several minutes after driving in the dark, Chloe found herself randomly driving in the highway. Even though it was 3am there were still actually many cars driving. Chloe's face lit up when she remembered that she had an extra flask in her purse, so she kept her left hand on the steering wheel and used her right hand to look through her purse, trying to find the metal flask. Her eyes switched back and forth between the road and her purse. Every now and then, the car would sway a little bit sideways and Chloe could barely maintain balance. She was fucked.

Finally finding her flask, she opened it and took a huge sip, causing a satisfying burning sensation in her throat, followed with a sigh. She set the flask down and looked back to the road and saw that a huge truck was getting closer and closer to her car from her left side, freaking her out a bit so she quickly turned her car to the right – maybe a little too much. The truck continued to sway to its right, towards Chloe's car so she just honked at the truck and drove faster.

Before she knew it, a heavy force hit the driver's side of Chloe's car, causing glass shards flying everywhere. And everything went black.

…

It's been over an hour that Chloe has been gone and Beca is starting to worry. The redhead wasn't answering her phone so Beca called Amy for help. She looked around and apparently, people are still partying even though it was almost sunrise. Although there were a little less people, the place was still loud and crowded. After looking around, Beca finally spotted Fat Amy with a few other people competing for who can take the most shots.

"Fat Amy," Beca called, approaching Amy.

Fat Amy looked up after Beca caught her attention.

"Do you know where Chloe went? She told me that she was just going for a walk, but she's been gone for an hour now and she's not answering her phone." Beca explained to Fat Amy.

"I haven't seen her. But hey, do you want one?" Fat Amy answered, slurring her words since she was still really tispy. Beca sighed and tried calling Chloe again, but there was no luck. And this time, the brunette was starting to get really worried.

…

Suddenly, Beca heard her phone ring and was disappointed when it wasn't Chloe who had called. She answered her phone and heard Aubrey's voice.

"Beca?" Aubrey said.

"Yep that's me," the short girl answered holding her phone up to her ear, trying to find a quiet place to answer the call.

"Hurry and go to North Valley hospital, Ch-chloe got into an accident. J-just hurry, okay." Aubrey struggled to say as her words were muffled and she sounded like she was crying.

Beca hurried over to her car and made her way to the hospital. Her heart pounded fast and she stepped on the gas as she grew more impatient. She knew she shouldn't have let Chloe go alone.

…

2 Days Later

Beca's POV

It's been two days since Chloe's accident and she still hasn't woken up. And in those two nights I have been struggling to sleep, it was too much for me. I didn't want to lose her because she meant so much to me. It was partly my fault for letting her go alone. If I stopped her, this all wouldn't have happened. As I made my way to the hospital to check up on Chloe, I received a text from Aubrey that Chloe had finally woken up. My heart jumped as I read the message, but people were honking at me for using my phone. I set my phone down and hurried to the hospital, anxious to talk to Chloe.

When Beca got there, she made her way to Chloe's room and carefully opened the door. She was partly nervous and excited to see her friend. What she saw immediately broke her heart. Laying down on the bed was Chloe with breathing tubes and casts everywhere. At the waiting room, the doctor had explained how lucky Chloe was the not have died through this tragic accident. The doctor stated how rare this could be because best case scenario actually happened to Chloe. Aubrey had also noted that Chloe remembered everything but the accident.

I took a seat next to Chloe and observed her. If I had lost her, if i had lost her best friend in the entire world, I wouldn't know what to do. I was pretty sure I wouldn't be able live without her, and if I did survive then my world would be black and white because Chloe Beale puts color in my world.

Even though there were scratches and bruises all over her face, I still think she is so beautiful. She must've fallen back asleep, but I would be willing to wait here forever just to see her eyes meet mine. I carefully ran my fingers through her hair, admiring her beauty. Her eyes twitched a bit then carefully opened. Her eyes were pointed to the ceiling and then at me. I smiled at her and she just stared at me.

"Hey," I smiled at her, continuing to run my fingers through her hair.

She just stared at me with a blank expression. My smile faded away. My chest was heavy and all of a sudden it was hard to breathe.

"Who are you?" She asked, and right there, my whole world fell apart.

/

A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter of my new story. I would appreciate if you guys wrote a review. I don't know if I should just keep this as a one or two shot or if I should make it a multi chapter story maybe 8-15 chapters? But yeah guys PM or review what u think! Love yall


End file.
